


What If?

by Niffler_91



Category: Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye
Genre: Deaf Character, F/M, Kidnapping, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niffler_91/pseuds/Niffler_91
Summary: The aftermath of Sue's kidnapping.
Relationships: Jack Hudson/Sue Thomas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	What If?

**A/N: I first uploaded this story on 1st October 2010 (to FF.net), however, given my recent re-watch of all the Sue Thomas and specifically Hit and Run, I was inspired to edit this and re-upload. I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda yadda. I do not own them- not even Levi!**

**Signing is in Bold.**

As she sat and spoke to Jack, Sue wondered why she was bothering, she would have had more luck talking to Levi. Not that Jack was not paying attention to her – he was - but something else was taking up his thoughts. Time to dig a little deeper.

"Jack!", she said a little louder, breaking him from his deep trance and being inwardly amused at the way he jumped in his seat.

"Sorry. I umm, got something taking up my thoughts." he admittedly sheepishly, turning a little red on the cheeks.

"Yes, I'd noticed."

There was a pause between them, then Sue reached out her hand and held Jack's. At the feel of her touch, tears welled up in his eyes and as much as he tried to blink them back, it was too late. Sue had seen them.

"Jack", she began quietly, "What's playing on your mind?"

Jack looked at her for a moment, taking in her beautiful facial features, deciding whether he ought to tell her. The look on her face, told him that he was not going to win the fight if he tried to deny it. "Fancy coming back to mine for a bit. I'll tell you then."

Sue smiled and he felt a wave of relief washed over him. "I'd love to. What do you say Levi?" He barked in response. "I'd say that's a yes."

They paid for the Chinese and left a tip, before leaving the restaurant. Jack, with his hand in the small of Sues' back, just like it should be.

Entering Jacks apartment, Sue made herself comfy on the sofa while Jack headed into the kitchen and prepared two cups of coffee. As she sat there, Sue got the feeling that she was being watched- and not by Levi! Casting her eyes to the kitchen she spotted Jack gazing at her. He diverted his eyes as soon as he noticed but he knew he had been caught. Walking back into the living room and placing the mugs on the side, Jack braced himself for the question Sue was probably about to ask him. Sitting down next to her on the sofa he cleared his throat and attempted to casually start a conversation. He was, however, cut short by Sue and her piercing blue-eyed gaze.

"I’ve caught you on several occasions tonight, simply staring at me, some might even say gazing. What is on your mind and don’t even attempt to give me a cover story. I’ll know if you’re lying."

Jack pretended to look hurt. "Me, lie to you? Never!"

Sue rolled her eyes then settled back on the couch with her coffee mug. "Well?"

Jack's face turned serious and he stared at his lap for a few seconds before finally settling his gaze on Sue. "You really want to know?" Sue nodded. "I keep thinking about you and all the time you were missing. I keep thinking about what might have happened to you. I-I..I failed you Sue. You’re my responsibility, I'm your training agent and I let you down. I should have been more alert. If you'd been taken and then you'd been k-k-k." Jack was forced to stop talking as the tears ran down his face.

Placing her mug on the table, Sue shuffled over and wrapped her arms around him and started to talk in his ear. "Please stop thinking about what might have been, Jack. It’s no good thinking about the actions that might have happened. He kept me alive. He trusted me enough that he did not harm me in any way. If he were going to kill me, he'd have done it the moment he knew I was in the back of the car. But he didn't and I'm here. So, for the last time, please stop worrying about it." She punctuated the end of her speech, with a kiss to his cheek.

Jack breathed in deeply having composed himself and spoke again. "In that case, I'll finish by saying that never, have I ever been so glad to see someone in all my life as I was when I saw you again and saw that you were unharmed.” There was a pause, as if he debated about what he said next. He took the plunge. “I-I love you Sue and I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. Those hours without you were the worst in my life." He ran his thumb across her face and waited for her reaction, his heart racing.

Now it was Sue's turn to wait until her own heart rate had calmed down, taking in everything Jack had just said before speaking. "Those few hours without you were awful as well Jack. I was scared and frightened and if I'm being honest as well, it took all my effort not to throw my arms round your neck and cling to you. When I saw you, I knew I was safe. You always make me feel safe Jack and that’s why, I love you too." A small smile appeared on her face as she said it.

Sensing that something was going on, Levi got up off the floor and sat down making his presence known by gruffing a little. Sue and Jack looked across at him and smiled before turning back to each-other and leaning in for a kiss. Right on cue, Levi placed a paw over his eyes and let out a small noise. Upon hearing the noise, Jack broke the kiss off and upon both of them seeing Levi, burst out laughing.

"Would you like to stay for the night?" asked Jack. S

ue considered her answer. "Are you sure? What will I wear?"

"You can wear my hockey jersey and a pair of jogging bottoms."

"Alright, I'll stay. Can I phone Lucy?"

"Sure", he nodded.

While Sue phoned Lucy and explained the nights events, Jack made the bed so that it was ready for them both. As he re-joined Sue in the living room, he saw her sigh in part amusement as she put the phone down.

**You OK**?

**Yes. Just got 21 questions off Lucy**!

He chuckled. **Why am I not surprised? Ready for bed?**

**Yes, I am. It’s been quite a day.**

As they lay in bed neither one could describe how happy they felt at that moment. For all the worrying that had been done over the last few hours, something good had come from something bad. Even though Sue was OK and unharmed, Jack still could not help but think about what may have happened. All night and over the next few days, only one question kept going over in his mind. What If?

**Finito! Review? Like it/Dislike it/Improvements? Tell me :) Emma :) xx**


End file.
